Mentiras y Engaños
by NessieRathbone2
Summary: Un día unos libros aparecen el la casa Cullen con la verdad ' ¿Como reaccionara Bella? ¿Y Edward? ¿Y Alice? ¿Y Jasper? Fanfic Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Mentiras y Engaños:**

Vivo una vida feliz como cualquier otra, vivía con Edwad y su familia . Edward el amor de mi vida , el se cuestionaba demasiado el transformarme en lo que el es "Un Vampiro"... si Edward era un vampiro. Cualquiera podría pensar que era humano ya que sus actitudes y reacciones eran las mismas de un humano. En dos meses me caso con Edward. Alice entro a la habitación en la que me encontraba:

-Bella creo que debemos ir a casa- comento nerviosa y por primera vez desde que la conocí seria ¿Algo malo pasaba?

-Pasa algo malo?- pregunte horrorizada , solo asintió y salimos de ahí.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen estaban todos inclusive los de la manada algo malo tiene que pasar para que estén aquí . Había una caja en la mesa me senté al lado de Esme y Jacob, entremedio de ambos.

-Pasa algo?- pregunte

-Queríamos que estuvieras aquí para abrir la caja hay una carta para ti- contó Carlisle no satisfecho o menos nervioso

-Para mi?- volví a preguntar incrédula

-Si léela en voz alta para escuchar- asentí rápidamente , la tome en mis manos, podría jurar que Edward estaba más nervioso que yo

-**Bella...-**leí , bueno ahora sabia que tenia que ser alguien que me conociera para llamarme Bella

**-Has vivido toda tu vida en una mentira que a travez de estos libros veras la realidad , solo te digo una cosa en el unico que puedes confiar es Jasper . Soy alguien que te quiere mucho y que por culpa de otros dejare de estar por errores de ellos . Manten la mente abierta**

**Atte: R.H.S**

Me quede estupefacta y Jasper también me levante prontamente y Jasper igual, Edward quedo ahí pensando en que sabe que , claro estaba ella o el tenían razón en Jasper ya que el controla las emociones seria mas facil.

-Bella... Jasper me explican..- dijo Edward por primera vez

-Deven creer que estoy loca pero le creo al libro- dije algo avergonzada y segura , Jasper se acerco y me miro con delicadeza

-Agradezco que lo hagas- dijo con voz apacible

-Que libros son?- pregunto Edward celoso tome a Jasper del brazo y lo dirigí al sofa para dos los gruñidos de Alice, Jacob y Edward no se hicieron esperar como siempre tan celosos , Abrí la caja

**-Atardecer**-leí con voz clara , Jasper tomo el otro

**-Cielo abierto**-leyó Jasper, tome el ultimo y leí

**-Brillando a la luz**- finalize

-Tenemos que leer todos?- pregunto Sam Uley con cara de aburrido

-Sera lo mejor comienza tu Sam- lo alenté , desde que Edward me dejó se había vuelto mi mejor amigo y Edward le costaba acostumbrarse a que Sam viniera o yo iria con el siempre.

**-Prefacio**- leyo Sam

**¿Como había llegado hasta aquí? Tanto lo amaba como hasta llegar a morir por el?**

-Que dramatica la chica!-burlo Emmet yo rode los ojos

**El no era el culpable de que esa cazadora me quiera matar claro pero siempre se tenía que culpar !Maldito vampiro terco!**

-Un segundo ¿Tu lo estas pensando?- pregunto Edward en mi dirección

-Eso creo mis pensamientos son así- conteste

-Hablas de mí como el hombre por el cual quieres morir- dijo Edward

-No lo se eso creo...- pero al decir esto la caja se abrió y libero una nota la tome y leei en mi cabeza

**"Bella confia en mi pronto los visitare y explicare todo pero no confies en Edward hay una parte de el que no conoces.. Te quiero Bella aunque no me conozcas yo si a ti y quiero cambiar el futuro a como debio de ser"**

**Atte: R.H.S**

Me dejo sin habla como no podía confiar en Edward pero claro estaba como dijo ella el unico Jasper tendría que entender

-Bella ...amor ¿Que decia?- pregunto Edward

-Nada solo que vendra de visita- comente la primera parte de la nota

**-Lugares de ensueño-**leyó Sam todos quedaron bien claro todavia no se venia lo peor y algo me decia eso yo y Jasper ivamos a ser los más dañados el corazon me lo decia


	2. Nuevos Poderes

** Iba en el coche de mi padre con las ventanillas bajadas y con mi remera de Rock Bull puesta , me la había regalado mi mamá hacia años ya, la llevaba como gesto de amor y lealtad hacia ella .Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía y hoy la vería la extrañaba mucho.**

-La extrañas?- pregunto Jasper sorprendiéndome cada vez más , Edward no tenía la intención en preguntar lo mismo lo cual pareció desconsiderado de parte de el me lastimo de una sierta forma

-Mucho, extraño todo de ella hablar con Esme me reconforta pues ella es una madre para mi- conteste amorosamente mirando a Esme quien me abrazo con efucibidad

-Te quiero hija- dijo Esme besando mi coronilla

**Extrañaba su risa, sus ojos , su amor y su cariño simplemente extrañaba todo de ella y hoy seria el día que la vería y me tenia más emocionada de lo normal. **

**-Hija! te sientes nerviosa y ansiosa?- pregunto papá , no sabia como pero siempre sabia lo que sentía era como un lector de emociones me encantaría tener un novio hací que sepa lo que siento en el momento adecuado y se de cuenta de lo complicado o cuando mete la pata..**

-Perdon!... piensas eso- pregunto Edward celoso a morir no hacia falta ser Jasper para saber que lo estaba

-Lo siento... es que... si pienso eso aveces...- comente avergonzada , Jasper me palmeteo la espalda

-Como como?- pregunto Edward y Alice a la vez

-YO NO TE CONOCÍA EN ESE ENTONCES Y NO ME GRITEN...- grite fuerte que hasta Jasper se asusto

-**Como lo sabes?- le pregunte a papá **

-**Quisiera saber, tengo una coneccion contigo ... se lo que sientes es extraño pero sirve- ahora si me volvi loca, el sabia lo que sentia pero eso era imposible**

Esa coneccion si la sentia y eran verdaderamente mis pensamientos pero algo no encajaba

-Encerio?- interrogo Carlisle "_Como funciona eso"_ como mierda escuche eso derrepente miles de voces se sumaron en mi cabeza

_-Que significara eso?-pensaba Edward_

-_Creo que deveria de preparar algo para Jenny- pensaba Jacob, Jenny era su novia o algo asi _

-_Como es posible...? encerio Bella me sorprende mucho más- penso Jasper sonrei y me miraron extrañados _

Tape mis oidos y me miraban como si estubiera loca

-PUEDEN DEJAR DE PENSAR... ME ROMPEN LA CABEZA!-grite, todos me miraron como si tubiera 3 cabezas

-Puedes...puedes,...escucharnos?- preguntaba Edward

-SI AHORA PORFAVOR NO PIENSEN MÁS..!- grite furiosa senti una calma Jasper me estaba calmando "_Gracias" _pense ..."_De nada" _penso el eso fue lo que me extraño pero mejor no empeoraba las cosas luego lo aria ...


	3. Primer Capitulo

Como pude leer la mente de todos? acaso Edward al besarme tanto me había transmitido su poder? claro eso no era posible simplemente no era real no podia ser asi . Y más encima puedo hablar con Jasper en mi mente?

Este es el día más complicado del mundo y de mi vida.

**-Yo tambien lo siento papá.. no lo entiendo pero puedo asegurarte que es así ahora estas extraño tienes miedo pero a que?- le pregunte con toda la bondad posible , amaba a mi padre más que a nadie en la vida claro a exepcion de mi madre **

-Eso fue tierno Bells- dijo Emmet burlandoce de mi Jasper paso el brazo por mi hombro y senti una calidez enorme un momento me olvide de todo lo que estaba pasando me quede mirando sus ojos dorados que no se oscurecieron con mi sangre

-Sigamos!- escuche decir a Edward celoso , me saco de mi trance con Jasper que más extraño no ha podido ser?.

**-Valla! solo que... la extrañas mucho y si quieres irte con tu mamá y me dejas?- un tono asustado tenia pero yo dejarlo a el? claro que no nunca de los jamases , jamas lo dejaría lo amaba y lo amare toda la vida.**

**-Jamas escuchame papá , jamas me ire no te dejare solo ... se que no te lo digo mucho pero te amo papi..- le dije tomando una de sus manos **

**-Te amo bebe- dijo besando mi mano con delicadeza y cariño. **

-Tienes conversaciones asi con el?- pregunto Carlisle

-No hace mucho que no las tengo simplemente esta extraño!- dije preocupada por mi padre la verdad el ultimo tiempo era extraño lo que sentia tenia actitudes que me extrañaban salia mucho , no compartia mucho conmigo era como si tubiera una novia o algo , no es que sea celosa con mi padre pero la mujer que quiera estar con el tiene que estar a su altura

**Ivamos en el auto felices por encontrarnos con mi mamá , simplemente la conversacion que habia tenido con el me hacia amarlo más , recuerdo una vez en el kinder que cuando preguntaron por el hombre perfecto respondi que era mi padre ****_Mi padre es el hombre perfecto , es atento con mi mami y conmigo el es uno de los hombres perfectos que hay_**** claro que lo dije sin tan perfecta habla , todos se rieron incluidos las profesoras que habían . **

**Sali de mi trance cuando llegamos al aeropuerto , nos bajamos de auto y nos dirigimos a donde se suponia que estaria mi mamá , hablamos un poco sobre el clima , que era humedo y fuimos bromiando y recordando los momentos que teniamos con mamá, ella aveces quemaba la comida y mi padre se reia siempre . **

**-Voy por un cafe... quieres algo?-pregunto papá observando su billetera**

**-No estoy bien- le conteste amigablemente el se retiro y se fue **

**Aveces me sentía sola , mi verdadero amigo Jacob ya no estaba en la ciudad se había ido con su padre a Chicago a hacer tramites. Jacob Black mi mejor amigo de toda la vida algo parecido a mi hermano especial el era menor que yo , alto , musculoso, cabellos negros y unos ojos cafe madera que me encantan solo por el hecho de que le pertenecen. **

-Te gustaba?- dijo Jacob mirandome, me sonroje y tenia que admitir que algunos pensamientos eran erroneos y otros acertaban por ejemplo lo de los ojos de Jake

-SI! tus ojos son hermosos he de admitir- le confese sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer como siempre Edward era el mas celoso del grupo.

**Mi mejor amigo , la persona más importante de mi vida es el , junto a mi padre y mi madre. Me levante para poder caminar un rato despejarme de los pensamientos que tanto me hacian añorar algo que talvez no volveria como siempre perdia lo que amaba. Camine esperando por mi madre y mi padre que no llegaban. Me tropece con algo y espere el golpe nunca llego había alguien con brazos extremadamente fríos rodeandome , abri los ojos y fue cuando lo ví. **

**La persona más hermosa que he visto , unos cabellos rubios dorados , ojos dorados que atrapan con la mirada , labios secos seductoramente curvados en una sonrisa hermosa , era el hombre perfecto. **

-Un momento ese no soy yo!- dijo Edward, que bien ahora que pasara yo estaba describiendo notoriamente a Jasper

-Es a.. mi...dee.. quienn... hablas..- no fue una pregunta si no una afirmacion

-A si es Jasper y no preguntes por que ni yo se- conteste

**-Lo siento- le dije mirando el suelo su mirada era hermosa y me tentaba a besar sus labios algo no bueno cuando la gente se conoce creo yo **

**-Estas bien?- pregunto con una voz que me estremecio hasta la punta de los pies jamas crei escuchar tan bella voz como esa. **

**-Si eso creo- le conteste sin mentir a el extrañamente no podía mentirle **

**-Soy Jasper Hale un gusto- saludo extendiendome la mano la tome gustosa y una fuerte corriente electrica me invadio. **

-Ahí queda confirmado es Jasper de quien hablas con tanto amor!- dijo Rosalie dando saltitos jamas en mi estancia con los Cullen la vi tan feliz "_Porfin la verdad saldra a la luz" _pensaba Rosalie confundiendome más, decidi no preguntar

**-Isabella Swan pero dime Bella- le salude de regreso, no se porque creia que estar con el con Jasper era mi lugar de ensueño , siempre con el . El amor a primera vista existe? **

-Ese es el final del capitulo..- termino Sam

-Es hora de que hablemos Bella- dijo Edward furioso me temia lo peor


End file.
